Eledortus
Eledortus appeared in the 1971 TV series called The Return of Ultraman. The turtle shelled kaiju with a loose rubbery neck first made his presence known appearing near a power plant invisible but a young boy, Kato Susumu, finds Eldedortus but mistakes it for Neronga. Jiro asks for the boy’s notebook which contains cheats to his homework and has drawings of the kaiju. After Jiro being caught cheating Hideki Go gave it back to Kato's mother and Goh got slightly suspicious of Kato. After confronting him, he found another friend of his bound and gagged in a car, he was the real Kato and the faker was actually named Shiro. They soon went searching for him. After learning more about the troubled Shiro's life, he began believing more strongly there was connection between him and the recent events. Eledortus soon reappeared at the railroad and destroyed a train with his heat beam before vanishing again. As MAT investigated, Go caught a glimpse of Shiro, running away from the scene. Go decided it may be good to show Shiro some kindness. He then discovered Shiro had a dislike of MAT for the manner in which they dealt with monsters. But he also discovered a toy of the kaiju in Shiro’s home. However, Eledortus suddenly appeared in the middle of a railroad area and began to consume electricity from the power lines nearby. As the kaiju tore through the area, MAT tried to attack it, but the massive kaiju merely ignored their assaults and tore through the nearby industrial area, destroying all in his path. Shiro, not wanting his friend to be destroyed, came and tried to calm him down but the kaiju merely kept attacking and ignited a huge inferno. The monster then even attacked Shiro, blasting the area near him with his energy ray. Go soon charged it, attacking with his pistol and being knocked down and pinned under the rubble of a train. Realizing his host was in danger, Ultraman Jack switched places with Go and assaulted the kaiju, only to be toppled to the ground by a beam of energy from his tail. He managed to force the kaiju down but was forced back by electricity from the monster’s body, preventing him from getting close to attack as his timer started blinking. He tried a jumping attack but was blocked by its shell, then blasted down by his tail beam again. MAT distracted the massive beast, giving Jack the chance to kill the Eledortus with his Specium Ray, blowing him to pieces. Powers and Abilities * Invisibility: Eledortus can turn invisible at will. * Heat Beam: Eledortus can fire a moderately strong heat beam from his mouth. * Electrical Consumption: Eledortus can consume electricity which he can use to electrify himself. * Tail Beam: Eledortus can fire a powerful beam from his tail strong enough to knock the likes of Ultraman Jack off his feet in one hit. Weaknesses Eledortus' head is the only part of its body that is exposed from its shell, hitting it should kill it. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Turtles Category:Electric Creatures Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1971 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Movie Creatures